Chronicle
The Story of TNC. Act 1 Our story begins with the cruelty of banishment. First we start with Aoiko, Akoro of Konohagakure, he is exiled from his homeland and escapes with his life, although he also bares the label of a traitor. However he is not the only one who suffers this fate, Kivishi the Kazekage is exiled by his own people, forced out as the heirarchy in Sunagakure collapses, reforming itself slowly. Shortly after banishment, Akoro creates a new land, the land of sound, Otogakure. Meanwhile Kivishi made his way to Konohagakure and swiftly replaced Akoro as if he had never been there. The blood was boiling as Akoro launched a psychological attack kidnapping three Uchiha. Quickly after the legend of Kyoto Lyoko begins to spread once again the first puzzle piece is in fact discovered! It's location was said to be somewhere within the Bamboo Forest west of Konohagakure. Quickly the Otogakure Shinobi arrive on the scene, only to engage in combat with the rapidly approaching Konohagakure Shinobi. Shortly after the battle commences, Kirigakure arrives on the scene! Otogakure quickly vanishes, leaving time for the Mizukage and Hokage to discuss the fate of the puzzle piece. Eventually the Hokage gives the piece to Kirigakure, leaving one third of the ultimate power in her hands. Otogakure however was up to something... A year would pass, a peaceful period as the hunt is revived for the pieces and many go after them, however to no avail as over this year long period of peace nothing is found. Otogakure remained quiet and rumors of a Chuunin Exam soon followed. The three villages would gather in Konoha to engage in this global affair of shinobi as the new Kazekage, Amori was greeted by Hokage Izanami, Sakuya and Mizukage Yuki, Mikeru. Only there was someone lurking in the shadows. Quickly within the exams blood was shed and tears were dropped as the genin disposed of each other one by one making names for themselves, carving their legacy. Rapidly the exams reached their boiling point as the finals commenced. During the exams the Hospital of Konoha was blown to pieces along with the bridge in Kirigakure and the gate in Sunagakure by a notorious rogue who's name is Toro. Toro caused the bond between villages to sever, giving Otogakure a chance to strike, however it happened to be Kirigakure who struck first attacking Konohagakure during the exams. Kirigakure declared war on Konoha leading to the promotions of Genin to Chuunin and Chuunin to Jounin as the world began to prepare for war. Sunagakure was by the side of Kirigakure and an unlikely alliance formed between Otogakure and Konohagakure as Akoro and Sakuya are reunited. However Akoro isn't the only Sage that exists... Yume and Taisen also enter the fray on the side of Kirigakure. The Sage Trio has quite the history together, growing up and training, becoming what they are today, all as one unit. They traveled the world preaching peace once before, yet now they engage in a battle to protect one another, to protect their loved ones and their way of life. The world is divided, war has plagued everyone, is there no sanctuary? Is there no such thing as peace? Kirigakure declares full fledge war on Konohagakure, which ultimatley leads to the Lightning Country's arrival. Craving power, and to place a stake in the world after their long period of silence, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure combine as one. Facing such a serious threat, the Hokage attempts to orchestrate a last ditch effort strike to cripple their forces, and level the playing field.. However, due to the lack of moral within the village, her plan ultimatley fails, and spirals them into an all about battle, leading to her demise. Naturally the citizens hold their finger out to the Hokage to blame for their loss in the war, but was it truly her fault? Or was it her people's insolence, and lack of "will" truly to blame. In the background, Sunagakure remains silent...to silent. Slowly, but surley it was collasping in on itself, weathered away by rogue attacks, and the elements. Without true guidance, or any sort of progression, it was slowly becoming a haven for criminals, and bandits, leaving only Kumogakure, and Kirigakure as major powers in the world. Act 2 Soon enough Kirigakure comes into ownership of all three pieces of the puzzle, and unite them. Making it a world wide celebreation the Mizukage request her wish, only to discover the puzzle was not as it seemed. Within their unification an ancient threat is released into the world. The sky darkens, and rain begins to douse the world with sorrow as a man by the name Mokushiroku has risen. Tensions fill the air, until suddenly it evolves into an all out batle against the threat. After defeating Kirigakure he request one sacrifice be made to him as tribute once a month. Thirty days have passed since......